


Twisted Mates: Chaos Reigns

by hellbells



Series: Twisted Mates 'verse [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Peter Hale, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bonding, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Nogitsune, Scott is a Bad Friend, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-12 10:47:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4476473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellbells/pseuds/hellbells
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has managed to anchor himself and close the door in his mind - It took bonding with the new Hale Alpha, Peter.</p><p>No one said everything was fine - There is his disconnect with the McCall pack that Scott has not picked upon. There is something chaotic running around Beacon Hills. Oh and Peter suddenly has a daughter that he knows nothing about.</p><p>All in a days work for a newly mated spark!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twisted Mates: Chaos Reigns

**Author's Note:**

> The artistic scene breaks are used with permission of the awesome :- radlilim. 
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters all rights belong to their owners.

The phone had disturbed Stiles’ peaceful rest. He looked outside and it was still dark - he had not been asleep too long. He had curled up with Peter in his bed. They had not done anything other than seek rest and comfort. Stiles knew that their relationship would definitely not stay platonic for too long. He was just too tired to act on it at the moment. What he did appreciate was the safety he felt and thus his improved sleep cycle.

 

Which was why the phone call pissed him off! He was trying to sleep.

 

“What?” If they wanted politeness they could fuck off and phone back later.

He listened to the call and didn’t curse because it was futile meaning there was no point. It was just another day in Beacon Hills. He could scream but Lydia would just put him to shame. All he wanted to do this evening was curl up with Peter and talk about Malia. Stiles knew she was going to be a special girl but he wasn’t blind to the issues. She would need special help to adjust to human society again.

 

Peter opened his eyes, “What is it?”

 

“Allison has gone missing,” Stiles explained. He was becoming weary of cleaning up Scott's packs messes. It was becoming time consuming and he wanted to graduate with honours still.

 

“It is not our fault they can’t keep track of their little murderess huntress.” Peter said snippily.

 

Stiles would think him jealous but he knew better. The bond was telling both of them that they had nothing to worry about.  No, this was Peter being possessive and wolfy. It was cute, well to Stiles it was cute.

 

He had to try and reason with him.  “We haven’t let the pack know that I’m not part of there pack yet. They will expect me there.”

 

“You’re mine.” Peter muttered, “They are senseless if they can’t feel it.”

Stiles chuckled because it was true. “We’re teenagers. We’re not meant to know our arses from our elbows.”

 

“Go and do what you must.” Peter was not known to play fairly even now. He used the bond to communicate his thoughts.  _“I will miss you.”_

 

Stiles let him know his reply with feelings. This was too new and big for them to say some things aloud. Lest they jinx them.

 

 

In many ways Stiles had never considered how creepy Beacon Hills was. He was walking around deserted streets. He was armed to the teeth against supernatural predators and his magic primed to strike. The sad thing was even people unaware would know something was wrong.

 

Thanks to the attack of the mysterious creatures - his Dad had imposed a curfew and no one was on the streets. He wondered if Beacon Hills would get like Sunnydale in Buffy. In the show, the residents would turn a blind eye to the attacks but just never go out after dark. The good thing was with everyone off the street - he had no reason to explain the glowing hands.

 

His mobile rang and it was Scott, someone must have let him know that Stiles was aware Allison was missing.

 

“You need to stay in doors!”

  
  
Stiles rolled his eyes as he was not stupid, “Sure thing buddy.” He also wondered when Scott considered him one of his betas. He had heard the Alpha tone in the statement and rolled his eyes.   
  
“Stiles I can hear that you are outside.” Scott persisted.  
  
Stiles snorted and went with a semi-truth. It was the trick of lying to werewolves and not being caught out. “Yes because I am going to talk to Peter. I want to see if we can’t figure out what is latest big bad.”   
  
He could hear Scott’s frown through the phone, “But I thought Peter was a big bad that is why he is pack adjacent.”

 

It was painful. Scott still had no clue Stiles was not part of his pack he was so blind to anything he did not want to see.  He knew that Scott would not be able willing to listen to reason. After all, Stiles had managed to close off the influence of the Nemeton.  Scott and Allison had not managed the same task. 

 

Which is another reason he didn’t like the fact that Allison was  _‘missing’._ He hoped he was wrong and this little wander off had nothing to do with the Nemeton.

 

Stiles laughed at Scott’s thoughts about Peter. “Scott relax. Let me handle Peter. I need to figure out what the Nemeton is doing and Allison is missing.” 

  
Scott sighed, realising that yes, Stiles did indeed know the truth.   
“No, no, and no. The pack will find Allison and you need to be careful. Peter is creepy around you.” Scott finished, his voice full of misplaced concern.

 

Stiles had to bite his lip to stop from laughing. It was ridiculous, he was the Sheriff’s son. There was no way he didn’t know what bad touch was, and yes, Peter excelled at being creepy but Peter was  _his_ creeper. “You let me worry about that.” He finished, aiming for reassuring.  
  


“You are still outside aren’t you?” Scott asked him, exasperation filling his voice.   
  
Stiles saw no reason to lie, “Yep I really am.”   
  
“You should go home!”  
  
Stiles snorted, “Don’t be repetitive Scotty.” He broke off as he heard a huge scream.

 

It was a sad change; one that should make him question his instincts and streak of preservation. When he heard a scream - he didn’t run away and get help. Nope. Stiles ran to the noise. He saw two teenagers in trouble. He could tell they were werewolves but not one of the McCall Betas or the Hales. So who were they?

 

“Liam!”   
  
Stiles had no clue who the kid was but, Christ, he was young.  He was shaking, looking like he he was having a fit. Well that is what it would look like to someone who couldn’t see the creepy creature gripping his face.  Stiles was guessing they liked the dark. Actually no he was praying that was the case otherwise his hail mary move would be pointless.

 

He pointed his hands outwards towards the creature and willed their to be a strong light. It worked. There was a strong beam, hitting the creature straight in it’s solar plexus.  It fizzled out of sight but Stiles knew it would be back. He kept his guard up as he took in the situation.

 

The immediate danger was gone but it didn’t help the baby beta. He was still convulsing.  He may not be a Hale but Stiles refused to leave him there.  He bent down. “You need to hurt him.”  
  
The other betas eyes flashed, showing his anger. “Fuck you.”  
  
Stiles wanted to scream in frustration. “Look I’m not being a dick. You need to trigger his healing.”

 

The kid looked in pain, at just the thought of hurting his friend. He was still young and very unsure, “Are you sure it will work?”   
  
Stiles nodded, “Yeah it will.”   
  
The beta whispered, “God forgive me.”  
  
He hit the shaking betas arm.  Stiles hoped it could be enough - breaking the arm may be necessary.  He didn’t want to do it. The kid looked too soft as he was.

 

Thank the moon - It worked.

 

Stiles breathed a sigh of relief, he was so glad. He waited until the betas eyes fluttered open, “Brett?”  
  
“I’m here Liam.”

 

The ridiculously cute beta for words, looked way too young to Stiles. He asked, “What happened?”   
  
Stiles was the one to answer, “The creepy things attacked you and I chased them off.”

  
“How?”

 

Stiles shrugged, not willing to give over his secrets to a pack he did not know. It just wasn’t prudent. 

He knew Peter would have his ass for such a stunt and not in the fun way. “I have a few tricks up my sleeve ... You should go back to your Alpha.”

 

Stiles cut off the protest forming on their lips.  “First of all, you are not on your own territory. You do not make the mistake of demanding anything from an Alpha’s mate.”

 

He could see that the betas were confused but he offered them no more information and left.

  
  


 

  
Sadly there was no joy in finding Allison. It was getting late and Stiles was getting cold despite his magic tricks. He was leaving the job of finding her up to her pack and his Dad. He couldn’t help there so he was going to focus on what he was good at. He was going to track these monsters down. In order to do that he wanted to hash ideas out with his mate. He went back to his room and grabbed his crime wall before chucking it in the back of Roscoe.

  
It didn’t take long for Stiles to reach Peter’s. He didn’t even bother to hide his glowing hands as the dark was freaking him out a little. He would defy anyone who had suffered his dreams over the last few weeks and not freak out. He was real glad that Peter had left the door open so he could walk through with the covered evidence board.

 

His mate did not bat an eyelid at his strange behaviour, he just pointed at the covered board, “What is that?”   
  
Stiles smirked, “The latest big bad. I need to figure it out.” 

He found a perfect cabinet to rest it on. It just so happened to be in eye line of the couch. So Peter and Stiles curled up together and looked at the evidence.

 

Peter looked at the board impressed with the data that Stiles had managed to collate. He took in all the strings strewn across the board trying to see the links. It was a fascinating insight in how his mate’s mind worked, 

“Explain to me the colours?”   
  
Stiles looked sheepish,  and it was by no means adorable. “Well Green is I get it and know what it means. Yellow is I’m working on seeing all the connections ...”

 

“And the red?” Peter asked curiously, seeing that that colour was the most prevalent on the board.    
  
Stiles look must have showed him what he thought. “It is I have no clue you asshole.”

 

Peter smirked as he was glad that Stiles was the type to call him on his shit. The sad fact was that they were both self-aware enough to know that they were assholes.  They just didn’t care.

 

“Someone wants chaos.” Peter observed because that is what all of the events added up to. Stiles seemingly agreed given the massive letter he printed in the middle of the board. What he notes also is all the reports of various flies and he is intrigued by the inclusion of William Barrow. “What is his link?”  
  
Stiles was resting with his head in Peter’s  lap. He didn’t need to see the board to know what was on it.  “I’m sure he is a puppet and the flies are the link.”   
  
Peter did not dismiss him; he stroked his head letting him relax. There was no fear of the dark either for Peter had lit candles despite his reluctance with fire.  He wanted to understand Stiles thoughts,

“In what way?”

 

“Barrow was in the hospital for a tumour and when they dissected it ... Melissa reported dead flies flew out of it.”

 

“But how?” Peter asked curiously, rolling the problem in his head, “the tumour is dead tissue.”   
  
Stiles shrugged, “I have no idea. The trouble is ... he was meant to escape. He said he was left a message  _to carry on his crusade against teenagers with glowing eyes_.”     
  
“Who did he take?” Peter asked with curiosity trying to see if there was a link through the potential victim.   
  
Stiles would confess he was as curious as well, “She is a transfer student, Kira Yukimura.”

 

Peter knew the name. He could remember Talia mentioning the name years ago.  The Yukimuras’ were famous in Japan and the Far East. They were a family of what, were they?  It was on the tip of his tongue.  “The family were Kistunes' in Japan at least.”   
  
Stiles knew what they were; he’d discovered them in the bestiary on one of his research binges.  “Foxes.”   
  
Peter enjoyed explaining things to people like Stiles or Lydia as they had keen minds. “There are 13 types of kitsune; Kaze (Wind), Chikyu (Earth), Kasai (Fire), Kawa (River), Tengoku (Heaven), Sanda (Thunder), Yama (Mountain), Kukan (Void), Seishin (Spirit), Jikan (Time), Mori (Forest), Umi (Ocean), and Ongaku (Music).” 

 

Stiles listened and absorbed all that Peter was was telling him, “So Kira is a Sanda Kitsune. She absorbed 1.2 gigawatt of electricity and walked away ... ” He looked around the apartment lit only by candles, “She could have put some back.”

  
Peter assumed Stiles was spot on in his assessment of the girl. He was not in agreement about the light; he could get used to nights like this with his mate.   “If she is young,  then she likely did not even know. In fact, the Yukimiras’ disappeared from Japan around World War II.”

 

Stiles was on to something. “That is interesting to know. I couldn’t read anything to do with World War II for awhile in my dreams.”   
  
Peter hummed, “Yes an unlikely coincidence I’m afraid.”

 

Stiles was running the list through his head, “Would any of those types be considered evil?” 

 

Peter chuckled, “There is one the Nogitsune. I will confess that I know little about them.”   
  
Stiles shrugged, “It’s okay the name fits and once we have a name we can do a lot.”  
  
Peter did not mind. In fact, he had little intention of moving from the spot he was in and would be aggrieved if Stiles moved.  He’d been surprised to find that Stiles could react so calmly around him. They stayed there, enjoying the quiet calm - it was fast becoming a refuge from all the craziness. 

They stayed that way for nearly an hour before a knock at the door startled them. Peter froze and sniffed the air - Stiles was on such alert that he didn’t even make a dog joke.

 

“It’s the girl?”   
  
Stiles was confused, “Malia?”   
  
Peter nodded, the girl unsettled him because she smelled like she was his cub but he had no clue how that could be. Still he could not fight his instincts and Stiles knew it. “Well go let her in, I will make some cocoa.”

 

Peter got up as Stiles went to make cocoa - everything was better with a bit of chocolate. He was surprised to see the girl almost shivering and looking like she was not sure where she should be.  Peter may not be a wholly good person but he did not want to see her suffer, she pulled at his wolf. “Are you okay?”  
  


She looked so lost, “I don’t know.”

 

Stiles came forward to help rescue him because he was honestly at a loss. “Hey ‘lia come in I have made some hot cocoa.”   
  
She perked up a little, “With marshmallows?”   
  
Stiles smile was friendly with minimal teasing as he did not want to spook the girl. He might have felt it was a kindness to leave her in the woods. Except for all the whacked out craziness coming to Beacon Hills it would not have been safe. 

“Of course I have marshmallows.”

 

Peter relaxed as she stepped into his place, “Does your ...Dad.” He hated the way he tripped over the word before finishing. “... Know where you are?”   
  
She looked sheepish, “He was telling me why I had to do something. And I stormed off saying I would rather live in the woods.”   
  
Stiles winced because ouch that had to have hurt. Still he was going to let Mr Tate know where she was, he had no way to explain it. He would have to get creative, luckily the cell towers were not connected to the power grid in the centre of town. “Hey Malia you got Mr Tate’s number I need to let him know that you are safe?”

 

“I won’t go back.” She was adamant on that point. Well there was at least one thing she didn’t have to fake. She certainly had stroppy teenager down to a fine art already.   
  
Stiles sighed in frustration. It was an awkward precarious position as they were legal issues as well as integration issues. “Look I know that you would just be okay in this band or pack of three.  We’re not sure why you feel like pack but humans are funnier about issues.”   
  
She looked confused and Peter was fascinated. “In what way?”   
  
Stiles looked sheepish and looked to Peter for help. He could see that his mate was fascinated by this turn in conversation. “Well we help our sick.”  
  
She wrinkled her nose even as she sipped on her chocolate. “I don’t get that. If they contribute nothing then they should leave or face being eaten.”   
  
Peter shrugged as the girl made sense, even if she was very primitive in her responses. Wanting her to be on his side, he leant down conspiratorially.  “I agree but Stiles tells me off.”   
  
She sized up Stiles and Stiles got the feeling that if she found him wanting - he may have been eaten. He was pretty sure that Peter would stop her but it would amuse him first of all. She looked back to Peter before giving her assessment, “He is weird. He doesn't smell like a boring human."   
  
She perked up with an idea, "Will he help me be more human?"

  
Stiles might object to being told he smelled. His curiosity got the better of him, “What do I smell like?”  
  
“Like your his and electricity ... It’s comforting.” She answered in her own blunt way.

 

Peter was looking less amused and more intrigued. He really hoped that Derek came back with some answers because he would fight for the girl. He would win as well, he used to be a lawyer. He knew how to manipulate the system. 

“He is comforting,” as it was the truth and she would have detected a lie. He had to urge, “but let us help you Malia.”  
  
“Why do you both smell like home?” She asked, bewilderment clear for all to hear. She was so lost and unsure about what her instincts were telling her.    
  
Peter and Stiles shared a look as they had an inkling but didn’t feel it fair to share until they were sure. Still they knew it was important to be as honest as possible. She would know, and two, she would run away and possibly into danger if she got defensive.  
  


Peter was the one who answered, “We are not sure and we would prefer to wait until we know one way or the other. We don’t want to get anyone’s hopes up.”  
  
She didn’t like it but at least they were honest as far as Stiles could tell. “Talk to us Malia.”  
  
“I don’t like being human. It is much simpler as a coyote why do I have to follow all these stupid rules?” The frustrated sigh making her sound much like her age.   
  
Stiles laughed softly, “You know you sound like every teenager when you ask that.”   
  
She was pleased and preened in the same way Peter did. Stiles could tell that there were some inherited behaviours.

 

“I do?”   
  
Stiles nodded sitting on the same couch. She seemed to be calmer so he explained.  “I need to phone ya Dad. It is one of those things. Parentals freak out when we don’t tell them where we are.”   
  
Peter could tell that she was not keen on the idea but then again, she had asked Stiles to help her assimilate. It was as it should be. She was looking to his mate for emotional guidance.  Peter was wolf enough to admit that that advice should come from Stiles.  The fact it left a warm fuzzy feeling in the pit of his stomach was not to be mentioned ever.

 

She was still pouting, “I don’t wanna go home.”   
  
Stiles ruffled her hair, “I know but Malia, you will have to for now until we can sort things.”   
  
She nodded her head, as if she was willing to bow to Stiles terms. Peter could see the sneaky spark in her eyes though, and he knew exactly where she got that from. It was from him, he knew that she would find her way back to him or Stiles soon enough. He decided that he would listen to her idea - as a way to temper them of course.  If he just so happened to help her refine them - well, sometimes these things can’t be helped. 

 

He motioned for her to sit by him, and they both heard the start of the call, “Hello Mr Tate .... It’s Stiles Stilinski. Yeah, I thought you should know that Malia has found her way to me. She is safe but tired and is practically falling asleep.”

 

Neither Peter nor Malia could hear what was said on the phone. They were content and there was some scenting taking place.   

 

Stiles actually felt bad for Mr Tate.  He had been hoping for Malia to be discovered for so long, and now that she was discovered it was hard.  - He was woefully unprepared to be able to handle the half-feral child. Still, when Mr Tate explained his plan, he was quick to try and convince him otherwise,

 

“Sir there are less extreme options.”

 

Peter’s eyes flashed red in anger, he’d caught the last part of the conversation. How dare the stupid man suggest that he should put his daughter in the nut farm. He would never let Malia go into Eichen House. He was now more certain than ever - no matter what the cost. He would fight to regain custody of his cub.

 

Stiles ended the call quickly after that as he was struggling to keep a hold of his temper. If Mr Tate was under the assumption that he was at his Dad’s house well that was on him.  Mr Tate should have asked better questions.

 

He could see Malia curled up into Peter’s side - whether she was or not. She was acting like Peter’s cub and he was treating her in the same way.  Stiles stroked her hair gently, “You okay?”   
  
“I don’t like the dark it is stupid.”  
  
Stiles smiled softly figuring that she was probably too use to the dark. It was not a huge deal, and would not expand too much energy. “Then let there be light.”

 

Malia’s face lit up as the ball of witch light kept vigil over them. “It’s pretty.”

 

Stiles smiled softly as he lay on the other side of her. He was happy to give her the comfort that the little coyote so desperately needed. It wasn’t hard to see that since she had turned back - she was clearly touch starved. “You’re welcome.” 

  
Stiles had no clue that his little parlour trick kept them safe that night. As the terrifying creatures that had descended on Beacon Hills once again.

 

The trio stayed on the couches, limbs entangled all night.  Malia wouldn’t say anything in the morning when Stiles dropped her back off at the Tate ranch, but if she had. It would be to say that she had had the best night sleep since resuming human form.

  
  


 

Across town in the Argent household, Chris Argent was being thrown back into the past. He’d seen the spectres form - just as the door shut on Isaac’s room. He had one stray thought,  he was glad that Allison was somewhere else even if she was currently lost to him. He would find her; he knew that in his soul. He hoped he could spare Allison the bone crushing terror of the cursed creatures.

 

He kept bashing on the door, knowing that it would be in vain. It was the only thing he could do. He just hoped that the boy wasn’t too traumatised from the ordeal.  He was speaking from experience when he knew that it was not a pleasant experience. “Isaac, don’t fight.” He pleaded through the door. He was powerless to do anything else.   
  
It was not what he wanted to say, but he remembered his old acquaintance, Silver-finger. The only advice he could give was don’t fight it. Easily said but it goes against every self-preservation instinct you have. Chris never found out why, but it was considerably less painful once he stopped fighting. “I’m here Isaac. I’m not leaving.”  
  
Every scream, went straight through him. The boy might be a werewolf but to Chris he was just a kid, and a neglected one that.  There was no way he deserved all this shit. It just wasn’t fair to him. He knew there was no reason, but he could feel his own mark. The creatures would adjudge you. If you passed you were left with the Japanese word for ‘self’ burnt just behind your ear.

 

The door released finally as they disappeared into the ether. All he could see was that blasted mask, one last time. He had no more time to brood, he had a fitting werewolf to deal with.

 

He was not sure how much more of this town he could take. First Allison was missing - now Isaac was attacked.

  
  


 

The McCall pack were not the only ones to be attacked by the strange creatures. It seemed like it was open season on anyone in Beacon Hills. It didn’t matter whether you were an Alpha, a Beta, an Omega or a Banshee. The creatures were not differentiating. If you were caught in the dark and affiliated with the supernatural you were fair game. The encounters all went the same way - first they got you in a fierce grip; causing the victim to convulse. After some time - the creatures faded away leaving the symbol tattooed into their necks. 

 

The trouble was a certain returning pair to Beacon Hills - had no clue about these creatures. Derek was tired after his long trek to grab his mother’s claws. Although, he and Braedon had had a lot of fun, taking jobs as they went.  He could see the allure of a mercenary life now. It was too bad that it did not work with pack life. He got that now. He had been on the run from pack with Laura, but he couldn’t keep running that way. He was not bitten; he was born werewolf and the idea of becoming an omega horrified him.  As tortured as it was - it was time for him to put the past behind him and start a stable life.

 

The drove past the welcome sign. Braedon was looking around curiously, “Is there any reason for all the lights being out?”

 

Derek was looking uneasy, “Well it is Halloween ... or close enough to it still that the kids don’t care.”

 

Braedon was not convinced, “Something don’t feel right.”   
  
Derek clearly agreed, he was uneasy and there was something in the air. He felt like prey and it had been a long time since he had felt like that.  It was not an experience he was eager to repeat.  The streets were empty of everyone but he wanted off the streets. He put a hand on her back and tried to get them off the street, “Agreed.”   
  
There was the odd kid on the street but they were scurrying, almost as if they were afraid to be out on the open street. It was wrong. “Stay alert.”  
  
Braedon gave him a cocky grin, “Baby I always am.”

 

They would laugh later at the way the little ankle-biter-trickletreaters made them jump.  Derek scared them, for the fun of it. It was great to see the playful side. She laughed herself sick when he used his beta form to make them run away. It was the one night in the year - he could get away with not hiding so she didn’t blame in the slightest.

 

He smirked at her as they disappeared into the dark. She shook her head, “Come on I think we need to get to Peter’s apartment.”   
  
She could see Derek’s nod of agreement and that was telling in itself. Derek had explained the very tortured, twisted tangled relationship that existed between them. The fact that he was happy retreating there and not building up to a visit was not a good sign. She saw him stiffen and she herself was twirling around her gun primed to shoot.  

She was damn good at her job and sensed the displacement in the air.  They were surrounded - she didn’t hesitate to fire the shot but it did nothing. It may as well have been a blank for all the good it did. She felt hunted but she trusted Derek at her back. They fought fiercely but it was not enough - they went down swinging. She shuddered as the creature touched her, and it was the most excruciating thing she had felt. It was like they were searching her for something - the only question was what?

 

She came back to herself as they puffed into thin air, “Derek?”

 

She scrambled over to him but there was something wrong. She could see the symbol that was burnt into his skin, just like she was betting it was in hers. So why was he not coming out of it? 

She needed help, thank god she was outside an Alpha werewolf’s house. She struggled to drag Derek to the place - she was strong and fit for her job but Derek was a werewolf.

  
  


Stiles saw Derek stagger through the door clutching onto Braedon like she was a lifeline. He leapt up from the sofa, “Sourwolf what happened?”   
  
Stiles could see that the pretty mercenary was struggling to explain and that was not good. Stiles knew that if the supernatural merc was stumped then this was not a good thing. He tried to calm Derek down and helped bring him to the floor. Derek was still shaking and in shock and the last thing he wanted to do was for Derek to injure himself further.

 

Stiles needed Peter here for more than one reason, forget food, pack came first. “Peter get in here!”

  
“What!”

 

Gone was the big bad Alpha who was annoyed that his cooking had been disturbed and in his place was a worried Uncle. “Derek.”   
  
Stiles was trying to keep Derek from harming them but he could sense nothing with his magic. “Peter there is nothing physically wrong.”

 

He saw his mate’s eyes flash red, and didn’t object. Peter was reacting to the threat against the pack, “Forgive me,” Peter whispered.

 

Stiles saw him tilt Derek’s arm at unnatural angle and knew what he meant to do. It was necessary even if it was barbaric - he needed to trigger the healing. Peter punched Derek, “Come on change.”  
  
Braedon reacted like she was going to kill Peter. It seemed Derek’s predilection for catching the eye of dangerous women continued. This one was the very least smitten with his friend. Sadly in this case - her intervention could harm Derek. 

Stiles tried to calm her, “Woah he is trying to trigger his healing.”   
  
She only relaxed with Derek’s roar and the flash of his eyes showing that he was on the path to recovery. Stiles could see the frantic look in Derek’s eyes. It was the look he used to see in the mirror before he bonded to Peter. “Welcome back big guy.”   
  
Stiles smirked when Braedon let out an audible sigh of relief seeing he was okay. She smacked Derek’s shoulder much to the amusement of both him and Peter. Stiles laughed now the immediate danger was gone. 

Peter's glib comment relaxed tensions, “I like her, can we keep her?”   
  
Stiles wanted to make comments about everyone knowing  Peter was the biggest drama queen.  He stopped himself. He was still a little freaked out by Derek’s run in. Still, they were obviously fruitful in their request as they were clutching a box. Stiles hoped so as this was the only way his mate was going to get answers.

  
  


 

Across town there was one household that knew exactly what was going on. Although there was a disagreement in the course of action. The husband was human so he didn’t understand the supernatural nuances. Still he was having massive doubts about the course of action. It did not take a genius to see the plan was exacting a high price for little results. He pressed his wife, “Are you sure this is the best course of action?”   
  
The woman scoffed, “What choice do I have? It is my fault the cursed creature is running around!”  
  
He was sad for his wife. She had suffered terrible pains during the war. It was an uncomfortable feeling knowing it was his country who was responsible for it. “I know but the Oni are not differentiating friend from foe and they have yet to find the Nogitsune.”   
  
She stood proud at the window watching the creatures appear and then reappear. It was clear that they were ruthlessly searching for the host body of the void creature. She just hoped that they were not too late. If it had burrowed deep then they may not be able to save the poor soul, just like her poor Rhys.

 

This was a mistake that she needed to fix. Yes the Oni were ruthless but they caused no permanent harm. It was for the good of all. She needed to find the Nogitsune and who it was hiding in.

 

She alone was aware just what level of misery he could reap in the name of chaos.

 

  
For the third day - the power was still out in Beacon Hills. Stiles could not believe that Derek had agreed to the blacklight party at his loft. It might have been Peter’s promise to have the loft thoroughly cleaned by werewolves. Oh and a promise to stay with Peter until then.

It was a risky plan but they were all in agreement. The party was along shot but they needed to figure out what the creatures were. The only thing that they had got so far was the creatures loved the dark. Oh, and had Arnold-Schwarzenegger-Terminator level of badassery to deal with supernatural fighters.

 

Whilst they might not want the party.  Stiles knew that shit was about to go down in Beacon Hills. He could feel it in his bones.  They were trying to work out who the Nogitsune was hiding in. The creatures were an annoying distraction.  This Nogitsune was a thousand year old trickster. So it was going to take Peters and Stiles talent to figure out who it was. 

 

Stiles was helping Derek to set up the party. He was hoping that it would help settle him. This would be the first time that Scott and his pack caught a clue about the ‘real’ him that they had ignored. It might not be his fault that they hadn't figured it out. 

Scott had pushed him away without talking to him. Still Stiles was not going to enjoy fending off the questions from the McCall pack.  The other part that was pissing him off was that Peter had asked him to use his spark to hide their mating. It was a talent they’d discovered. Stiles could  _will_  himself to fade away from predators eyes and blind his scent.  He found he was resenting the hell out of having to hide Peter.  He may not have started out having any feelings for Peter. That had changed and he didn't want to hide it.  Peter was his and vice-versa.  It turns out that he could be just as possessive as an Alpha werewolf - who knew?

 

He could see that Derek had questions when Stiles walked out in the skinny jeans and the plaid skinny t shirt.  Derek was confused and Stiles just pursed his lips as he explained. “Your Uncle updated my wardrobe,” was all Stiles had to say as way of an explanation.   
  
“By update you mean ..?”   
  
Stiles rolled his eyes as that had to be one of the surrealist fucking experiences in his life. His Dad and Peter - who were fucking bonding by the way, had set up a bonfire and burned most of his old clothes.  “I mean that my Dad and Peter took my wardrobe and danced on its ashes.”

 

Derek snickered as he knew that many would start to see Stiles in a new light. He’d seen it and clearly so had his Uncle. He was impressed with how Peter had gone after what he wanted but not managed to have the Sheriff after his ass. It was quite a feat really but this was funny. “Peter hasn’t thought this through.”  
  


Stiles was grinning from ear to ear as his darling mate had definitely not thought this through. First of all, he wanted to use Scott’s pack as sniffer dogs.  He had asked Stiles to use his spark to hide their mating so that they didn’t have to field any awkward questions. 

“No he hasn’t and yes I’m gonna tease him.”  
  
Derek quirked an eyebrow in concern. Stiles held his hands up as he knew that Derek was concerned on his behalf. “Yeah I know that he will be hot, heavy and possessive ...” 

  
He trailed off as he’d only come to the realisation yesterday that he wanted Peter in  _every_  way. He was not stupid; nor was he naive. He was well aware of what Peter was but they were well suited in that respect.

 

Braedon giggled, “Don’t traumatise the kids.”   
  
“We’ll try not to besides we haven’t let Scott or the McCall pack know of our mating.”   
  
Derek was incredulous. It was all in the eyebrows, “He still does not see it? Hell, he does not smell it?”

 

There was judgement in Derek’s voice but it was understandable. The minute Stiles’ accepted Peter’s bite his scent would have started to change. Whereas once there would have been Peter and Stiles. They should to any wolf with a nose as  _PeterStiles_.   
  
Stiles chuckled. “No in Scotty’s world. Black is black and white is good. There are no shades of grey unless he is the one in them and then it is all for the greater good.” 

If there was a hint of frustration in his voice he figured it was justified.

 

Derek didn’t argue with a thing Stiles had said. He couldn’t. It was all true. He did ask what was bugging him though, “So you and Peter? How is that working?”   
  
Stiles grinned softly and Derek noted it was a true smile, not the one he used to save face.

 

“We are twisted but we’re together and that is okay. I never saw it before but I can be happy for a long time. Peter accepts me and doesn’t judge.”

Stiles hadn't known how much he needed it - Until Peter had offered it to him.

Derek could hear the unspoken part of that question,  _unlike some._ “Let’s hope we can lay a trap and deal with the creatures. Dealing with Scott and his pack can come afterwards.”   
Derek hadn’t said it aloud but he would be the one leading the charge in making Scott catches a clue.

 

It turns out if you offer a party of any kind and then let a few teens know about it. A few hours later you had a rave. It was impressive. The blacklight part of the party was a nice touch but really it was opportunism of the highest quality.

 

Derek had sighed watching everyone set up the gear. He was being a rather pouty wolf, which Stiles privately found adorable. He was just smart enough not say that part out loud.   
  
“You okay sourwolf?”   
  
Stiles had to ask - he liked the guy. He was doing much better since hooking up with Braedon. She was good for him; dangerous but only if she was paid to kill you. It was definitely an improvement upon the woman he’d dated previously.

 

“Don’t like it,” was all he got as a reply.   
  
“Yeah but you are not living here and this is a good place to lay a trap.”  
  
He sighed, he got the reasoning - he did. It was just the wolf in him. In fact, since his return; he’d been staying with Peter using excuses but Stiles knew the truth. It was the pack bonds at work but neither wolf was talking about it. Stiles felt it was best not to talk about it either.  

 

“I don’t like it.”  
  
Stiles chuckled, “Look at you going all Papa Wolf on your place. I get it. Now how do I explain these clothes?”  
  
He was whining but there was also a serious note to the question. Stiles knew the pack would be here and notice his transformation. He could hardly say that Peter had bought him new clothes. He could just imagine how well that would go.

 

 

Scott and Lydia had entered the loft, along with Kira and Isaac. The true Alpha was not happy as he wanted to be out tracking down Allison. They had heard about the rave and knew the party would be a target. It was their duty to go.

Lydia stopped dead in her tracks, she was clearly taking in the outfit. She was seeing the person and the outfit and it just didn’t compute. There was no loose baggy shirt - there was style and he looked good. “Err that is Stiles?”  
  
Scott just nodded, “Yeah it is. Did you take him shopping?” He asked aiming for diplomacy.

 

She shook her head, “I can’t take credit for that!”

 

She wished she could. Stiles was standing there, looking comfortable in his own skin and talking to Derek. His face had the paint on it but it looked good, whoever had done was smart. It accentuated what was there. Then there was the interaction with the ex-Alpha. They were talking friendly and with a natural ease. It was strange that Derek was back in town and hadn’t spoken to Scott.

 

She saw no other plan than going over there and asking what she wanted to know.  The fact Scott went in the other direction was telling. He was trying to avoid Stiles. 

 

She had no such issue, she was polite in her greeting. “Hey Derek. I didn’t know you were back in town.”   
  
He shrugged, if she was expecting more than she was asking the wrong werewolf.  “He had a run in with the damn creatures.”  
  


She shuddered, “He is not the only one Isaac did too.”  
  
Stiles didn’t have to fake concern. He liked the snarky teen, “Is he okay?”  
  
Lydia nodded but she was not too sure if it was true. “He says he is.” She didn’t bother to hide her frank appraisal of him.  Stiles could she was trying to figure out a mystery. 

  
Her verdict was, “Cute outfit.”   
  
Stiles twirled, swishing an imaginary skirt,  “You like?”  
  
She nodded as an answer. He could see the questions in her eyes only as she didn’t ask any - so he didn’t answer. He distracted her by asking, “Any luck with Allison?”   
  
She shook her head, “No and Mr Argent is being stubborn.”   
   
Stiles shrugged, “Its his daughter of course he will be.”

 

She couldn’t argue with his logic, “You having any joy with research?”   
  
Stiles smiled and it was a true one. It took her breath away, “Peter and I are making good progress. You need to focus on Japan.”  
  
There was another piece to the puzzle. He was happy and relaxed talking to the Hale werewolves and yet the minute he had seen her. He had become guarded and talking in riddles.

 

She was pouting, Scott had been putting a lot of pressure on her with his reluctance to let Stiles get involved. She had no clue how he’d managed to do it and she was a genius. “We should compare notes.”   
  
Stiles shrugged, “Sure you let Scotty know and we will meet up ... “ His voice trailed off, the song had changed. His muscles loosened and although she had not seen the person.  Stiles had noticed someone and started to dance, well,  _slinkily_. She couldn’t tell who it was - her supernatural powers were more aural than visual based.

 

It was just yet another frustrating mystery. She was glad whoever it was who’d given her friend the confidence to show his real self. It was just sad that she could not congratulate them in person.  She couldn’t wait until they solved the latest round in mysteries and could really talk. Hopefully she could smack Scott in such a way that he would catch a clue about losing his best friend.

 

_Sadly she was sure the deed was done._

 

Scott had finally come back to talk to her. She had to ask, “Why did you not want to talk to Stiles? He is your best friend?”   
  
She was stunned and confused. It was two states that the pretty genius was unused to and it was greatly vexing her too.  

 

He shrugged, “He is happy and I don’t want him mixed up in this.”   
  
“He is less fragile than you think,” was all she could say.  

 She had a flashback to when he had stood up to Peter. She never remembered much at the time. The trauma too severe but later on she had and thanked him for it.

 

“No the less he knows the better.” Scott’s jaw was set and it was clear he was stubbornly determined.

She didn’t say, ‘for whom?’ As she was sure she knew the answer. She had no desire to run up against a brick wall, wasting her time.

 

A loud bang shocked her but joy quickly filled her heart. There was Allison, standing in the doorway -  _alive._   

 

Allison stumbled in, looking wide-eyed and freaked out. Her clothes were torn and muddy but thankfully they were still relatively intact. 

Stiles watched as predictably Scott’s pack was all over her. They may not see it, too busy being grateful for her return. Stiles could see all the people here were adding to her trauma. It was a case of party over.   He knew the party needed to end yesterday so he decided to let Derek have fun.

 

“Hey Derek. I think the party needs to go out with a bang.”   
  
He knew he had said the right words as his friend grinned, not the small smile. It was the one that stopped woman and even straight men in their tracks.  He saw Braedon smirking so she knew the difference as well.

 

Stiles watched Derek casually stroll to the DJ deck.  The minute he got there, he smiled sweetly to the DJ and then he upended the table, roaring, “Get out.”   
  
It turns out - Derek was all you needed to end the party quickly. Stiles was sure that not even his Dad with the deputies could kill a party as quick.

 

Seeing no other option available, he went to approach Scott, “Hey Buddy we need to get her to safety.”

 

“Back off.”

 

Scott had growled at him when he had tried to help. Screw this. He might want to help Allison but he would not be anyone’s whipping boy. He was about to argue when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He didn’t need to turnaround to know it was Peter. He relaxed immediately,   
  
“Let’s get out of here.”   
  
Stiles was careful not to attract anyone’s attention. If the McCall pack wanted to fawn over Allison and not let anyone else close that was fine. He was too cynical - He wanted to know why the girl was released? Who had taken her? Why was she let go here?   
  
It hadn’t escaped his notice that no one was thinking about the creatures they were trying to trap.

 

He also hoped that he was imaging the smirk on her face as they left.

 

_Somehow he knew he wasn’t imagining it._

  
  


 

Stiles was wired. He couldn’t sleep his mind was working on too many thoughts all at the same time.  There was way too many coincidences all at the same time for his liking. The whole party had been a set up to try and see the creatures. So far Stiles was the only one who had managed to chase the creatures away using Witchlight.

 

“It knows.”   
  
“Say again?”   
  
Stiles was getting more and more convinced that someone was having a giant laugh at his expense. “Allison was sent back as a distraction.”

 

Peter could only agree. “I think so too.”  
  
“What are we going to do?”

 

Peter looked to his young mate. He didn’t know all the answers just yet but he was fight to keep his pack safe by any means necessary.  “Well what I really want to do is get you out of that top.”  
  
His voice had pitched lower and Stiles shivered. He didn’t think he’d hear that tone outside of a porn movie. 

“Just my top?” He asked teasingly.

“You’ll let me see more?”

  
Stiles shrugged but gracefully pulled said top over his shoulders. “Well I’m not easy. You will have to convince me.” He said it with a straight face. His tone was so suggestive that he was sure the bond would not stay platonic beyond the night.

 

He was okay with it too.

 

It was late and he was still too keyed to sleep. “Am I boring you?” Peter asked in bemusement.

 

Stiles looked sheepish, “It is not you. Believe me snarky alpha wolves in v-necks just do it for me.”

 

“But?”   
  
Stiles knew he was pouting which was ridiculous, “I can’t stop thinking.”   
  
Peter was smirking at him. Well Stiles knew he would take it as a challenge. For once, it was a challenge Stiles would be happy to lose. 

Peter pulled him onto his lap. This was different than before there was an intent there. He was suddenly nervous and licked his lips. He couldn’t take his eyes off Peter’s lips.

 

Peter was not the type to deny himself what he wanted. He could feel Stiles was skittish. It was silly. Stiles was all that he wanted in life. He was just glad that he’d turned 18. He would hate to have waited a year but he would have.

 

Stiles sucked in a breath as Peter lent closer. It was odd to feel another person’s lips touch his own. It was electric and he gasped as he felt the nip on his lower lip. He let the tongue slide against his. He couldn’t keep up with all the new sensations he was feeling.

 

Peter pulled him closer but he wanted to touch and feel his mate. He tugged at Peter’s shirt, even as he tried to keep the kiss going. The kissing he didn’t want to stop. It was addictive and perfect. It was a battle and a sonnet of love all in one. The bond was flooding them both with each others feelings and sensations. It was causing the most fantastic feedback loop.

 

Peter broke the kiss reluctantly. Stiles saw the red eyes and fangs. He could see how close the wolf was to the surface and it was a turn on. “Bedroom.”  
  
He was so glad his Dad let him stay over. He would not mention this portion of the night to him - ever.   
  
The room was warm and comfortable. Peter picked him up and slung him over his shoulder. Stiles' protest died on his lips about not being a captive princess. This view gave him the most fantastic view of his mates ass. What an ass it was too.  Stiles was sure he should be nervous but he wasn’t.

He could feel Peter’s want and desires. He knew Peter wanted to make it good for him. It made all the difference.

 

Peter growled, seeing his mate on the bed. He didn’t remember putting Stiles on their but it was a good vision. His young mate was staring at him, shivering with wantonness. It was a good look on him. He was rock hard and leaking just for him.   
  
The Alpha in him was purring over the fact he was the only one who would see Stiles like this. 

  
“Just look at you.” He murmured as he lowered himself over his mate. He was stalking up the bed but Stiles didn’t look like scared prey. No, he was all too willing to get eaten.

  
“Stop teasing.” Stiles hissed.

 

Peter grinned and went back to those addictive kisses. This one was a distraction too because his hand was sliding ever lower. He gripped the straining erection and swallowed the groan of contact. Christ he was so responsive. It was just perfect that his mate was a hedonist.

 

“You like?”

 

Stiles groans told him everything. He was straining and thrusting into each teasing caress. It was not enough to do anything but tease him. “Peter please I want more.”  
  
“What do you want pet?” Peter asked. He was being careful because as much as he would love to do nothing more then claim him. He would not rush Stiles.

 

“I want you to open me up on your fingers and fucking claim me.”  
  


Peter loved it. His mate was strung out and high on need but he was leaving Peter no doubt of what he wanted.  This is why they worked.

 

Who was he to refuse his mate?   
  
Stiles was a virgin but he was not shy. He wanted more, no, he needed Peter's all. He could not explain it but the party had set him on edge. People had looked at him differently and it was wrong. He only wanted Peter to look at him like this; Peter was his mate.

 

The hand on his cock was tightening and moving ever so slowly. Peter wanted him to beg. He was okay with begging if it got him more of  _everything._

 

“More,” he begged.

 

It got him what he wanted. Peter pushed his legs apart. He was still stroking his cock but there was a snick of a cap. He felt a single digit push inside him. It was weird but oh so right at the same time. He was chasing something. He kept pushing against the finger as he was on the tip of something amazing. Peter’s finger kept brushing inside of him.

 

“Oh no. Not until I’m inside of you.” Peter promised him.

 

Stiles struggled to do it but he managed to get his eyes open and glare. “Well hurry up.”  
  
Peter didn’t quicken the pace at all. He wanted Stiles to be out of his mind and thoroughly prepared. He was not being egotistical when he said he was big. He kept up the steady pace as it increased.

 

Stiles thinks there up to three fingers but honestly he has lost track. He is in heaven and he didn’t want it to ever end. Peter was stretching his body but he wanted to feel owned. “Please Alpha.”  
  
The flash of red eyes told him; he’d got what he wanted. “Oh you will get it.”  
  
Stiles was sure if anyone else had heard him say it. They would have been scared. He was just turned on. He arched his neck and groaned, “Do it.”  
  
Peter’s control was on the edge. This is what his beautiful mate could cause. Peter's famed control was not in existence. He was like a pup about to drop fangs because he was turned on. He moved his fingers out of Stiles with the last bit of control he probably had. He lined up his weeping erection and pushed inside carefully. He was encased in the tight white heat of his mate. He could feel the body beneath him, reform for him, make space inside him. This was precious and something he was going to fight forever to keep.

 

Stiles whimpered at the feeling of being spilt in two. It was the best thing ever. He breathed through it as he adjusted. He should feel pain but he didn’t. He looked at Peter and saw the black veins weaving up his arm.

 

They were so connected in that moment; in body; in mind and in bond. “Let go.”  
  
Peter shook his head, not ready to surrender this moment. He was with his mate for the first time; there would be no others for either of them. He could see Stiles was thinking the same thing. “Won’t hurt you.”  
  
Stiles gasped out, “I’m the one person you can’t hurt. Let go.”

Peter gave in. He picked up his mates legs and started to pump in and out. He was chasing each whimper, gasp and moan.

 

“Faster.”  
  
He growled, wanting to laugh at the way Stiles was challenging him even now. It was why they were perfect. He was so close to falling over the edge but he wouldn’t do it without Stiles.

 

Stiles was gasping and infuriatingly he was whimpering with each thrust. He was so close to his orgasm and yet he could not get there. He was waiting for Peter to join him. He felt the hand touch his cock and that was it.

 

_He finally got the expression - seeing stars._

 

 

  
It was morning and best of all, a Saturday - so no school.  The knock at the door spoiled their lazy snuggling. It was one of Stiles’ new favourite things. He sighed, “I’ll get the door ...  you sort out the coffee.”   
  
Peter’s only comment was, “Yes dear!”   
  
“Fuck you.”   
  
It was not Stiles’ best comeback ever. It was early and he was achy in all the best places and Peter had kept him up most of the night. He opened the door to watch Malia barge through the door. 

 

“I’m staying here!”  
  


He was immediately concerned. He needed to know what happened. He carefully touched her shoulder, letting her see his concern, “Mal’? Talk to us ... what happened?”

 

Peter was happy to see Malia. He knew what he wanted. He hoped Malia would agree to stay with them. Derek had found in the family records that Malia was his child.  He knew the truth of Malia now and he was working on getting legal custody.    
  
“I can’t stay with that MAN!” She complained.

 

Stiles sighed wanting to curse the fates. He had been hoping for a morning to get his thoughts ordered before they went information hunting.  Alas, it was not to be the case.  He could be mad with Malia - none of this was her fault. In truth, Stiles was a little in awe of her.  After all, this girl had been living as a coyote for so long that she had forgotten how to be human.

 

“Why?”   
  
She looked so sad, “He wants me to go to Eichen House.”   
  
The growl from the kitchen let Stiles know what Peter thought.  “Calm the fuck down both of you!” Stiles growled, he blamed being friends with wolves - it ruined your socialisation skills.

 

Peter came out, pulling Malia into a full body hug. He managed to finagle Stiles into the hug. Peter was rarely a content man but with his mate and cub close; he was content. “We need to do this right. I will do all in my power to keep you away from there!”   
  
Stiles sighed, knowing that he was going to need his Dad’s help to keep them out of trouble. Damn it, the amount of work this was going to take he was going to have to give his Dad a cheat day on his diet. He hated those days.

 

“Yeah Dad I think you need to come to Peter’s.”

 

Stiles heard his Dad sigh.  
  
_“Why?”_    
  
Stiles thought that was unfair. It was not like he was causing the chaos this time. He was trying to avoid - he should get, like, brownie points in his book. “Let’s just say I know where Malia is and you might want to bring a social worker  with you.”   
  
Stiles couldn’t see his Dad but he just knew that the guy was rolling his eyes. “Please? Peter is going out of his mind.”

 

His Dad was thinking about it; Stiles knew when to push and when to leave him alone. He waited with baited breath for the decision. Stiles knew that his Dad’s opinion would count a lot. The Sheriff needed to believe that Peter should have Malia - not just because his son said so.

_“I will make some phone calls and bring someone to you.”  
_  
Stiles didn’t bother to hide his relief, “Thanks Dad.”   
  
_“Is she with you?”  
_  
Stiles didn’t bother to lie, “Yes she is and I am about to call Mr Tate so he can’t accuse us of kidnapping. Dad he wants her to go to Eichen House.”

 

He knew from the silence his Dad was annoyed. If the Sheriff was loud - it was okay. He was only truly mad if he was silent.

 

_“We’ll be there within the hour."_

 

Malia had refused to go home but Stiles was not stupid. He made sure to phone Mr Tate and explain where she was. He also made them have a short recorded conversation that yes he was sneaky enough to record. Peter had seen him do it and merely kissed the top of his head so he knew that was okay.

 

“What is happening today?” Malia asked. She was trying to get all the information she could to make sure she was prepared. The last thing she wanted to do was fail because she did not know how to behave or what was expected of her.

 

Stiles would love to say he had all the answers. He didn't but did his best to explain it, “We are going to explain that Peter’s your biological father. We are then going to ask how we can clean up the legal mess.”   
  
Malia was definitely confused, if she was Peter’s pup why couldn’t she just stay here? She liked it here; there was Peter and Stiles and neither of them wanted to put her in Eichen House.  

 

She started to speak and then stopped. She couldn't find the words to explain her issue. Luckily it seems Stiles understood as he chose to answer her stutters.

 

“The law does not have Peter listed as your Dad.”  
  


Malia had been burning to ask one question. She didn’t understand it as their actions suggested otherwise but she had to ask, “Why not did you not want me?”

 

She saw the flinch and the Alpha pair moved into hug her from both sides, aiming to reassure her.

  
“My bitch of a sister.” The Alpha hissed.

 

Stiles was able to use his words more constructively.  “Your Dad doesn’t remember you. We believe the previous Alpha chose to take the memories of you away.”   
  
Malia growled people needed to leave her alone and just let her be. “Why?”  
  
Stiles sighed, “We don’t know yet but we will ... There is a monster of the week to deal with first.”  
  
She didn’t like this feeling of vulnerability. She preferred hunting and being strong. It was only the strong that survived - otherwise you got eaten.

 

Stiles was already plotting. After the first day when Malia and Peter had both spoken of feeling like home - he’d gone into overdrive. He knew that they needed proof and that they would need a good story. The social worker would be suspicious about why Peter didn't know about Malia.

Malia looked distraught,  “So he can send me to Eichen House?”   
  
Stiles shook his head brandishing a piece of paper, “Nope and here is step one.”   
  
Peter frowned, “How did you get a blood test done?”   
  
Stiles rolled his eyes, “I asked Mama McCall for a favour.”

 

Peter relaxed as that would be half of the battle. He was sure that at some point this would probably end up in court. “You are my daughter and no one will take you away.”

  
  


 

Allison didn’t know how she had got the forest. The gaps in time were getting worse. She had managed to hide it from the others. She came back to herself and she was in the same spot as before. The damn Nemeton trunk was staring at her.

 

She had tried to talk to someone about it. Only everyone was so focussed on the creatures and who was controlling them. It seemed too trivial to talk about her little problem. It was stupid and just stress that was causing her to sleepwalk.

 

Even when sleepwalking - she at least had the sense to take her crossbow. It would do her no good. She could not fire it. She was freaking out even lifting the bow. The last time it was only look that had not seen her skewer Isaac. She knew she would not be able to handle it if she had hurt him. She cared for him too much.  She hated how badly his father had abused him. 

  
She could see the squirrel in the distance.  It was as good as time as any to practice. After all, there must be a reason she had her bow with her.

 

She lifted it, fingers trembling. She used the sight, lined it up. She was centring herself, pulling on all her training. It was not enough. She could not get her breathing under control. As a result - the bow was shaking.

 

Night was setting in further. She started to trek back towards her house. She knew where it was. She may be suffering but she knew how to track in her sleep. It was too easy.

 

She felt a cold presence seep into her bones and it had nothing to do with the temperature. When she whirled around - she saw the black smoke form into two dark creatures. She guessed these were the ones attacking around town.    
  
“No.” She gasped out. She cursed her sleepwalking. All she had on her was her bow. It would be useless for close quarters fighting.

 

They were closing in. She would scream but what was the point? She was trapped with no way out. She needed help.

 

It was her last conscious thought.

 

If anyone else had been in the forest they would have seen her transform. There would be comparisons to princesses. All they would have seen is dark sunken eyes with no life in them. She was scary and so still. People would have doubted she was human.

 

“You can’t stop me.”  
  
If the Oni were capable of talking - there may have been a reply. As it was what they did was launch an attack. It was not enough. The thing in Allison launched her own.   
  
One minute they were there. The next minute there was nothing but a tiny fly showing where there stood.  

 

Allison was not driving the bus. So she smirked and headed home. It was not time to reveal herself yet. Allison only came aware of herself again in her bedroom. She was freaking out.   
  
She knew Scott would hate it but she was going to see Stiles. She needed to figure out how to close the door in her mind before it was too late.

 

_Tragically it was already too late._

 

  
Unaware of Allison's drama, Stiles was happy. In fact, he wanted to crow in delight. It had been bugging him but Malia’s little comment had made it all come together. “It is all related.”  
  
“What is that pet?”   
  
Stiles really did need to explain what are acceptable nicknames. He preferred sparky to pet but he was digressing.

Stiles couldn't contain his excitement.  “The creatures. They are not working for the Nogitsune. They are looking for the creature!”

  
That made a strange sense. Braedon’s mind was working. She was a hunter of a type even if it was just criminals - She knew it made sense. “So who is in town? Who would want to search for the Nogitsune? ... or even know to look for one?”

 

Stiles was grinning, “I can think of one family. I think they have bigger secrets than they let on.”   
  
“You mean McCall’s girlfriend?”  
  
Stiles nodded flushed with pleasure from having figured it out. Well they at least had a working theory. It was more than they had for the last few days. If they could stop the creatures and find out more - they might just be able to get a handle on things.

 

Peter knew he was right. “It makes sense the Yukimura family in Japan are Kitsunes’ it makes for an odd coincidence.”

 

“So what are we going to do?” Derek asked even though he knew the answer.

 

“Let’s go and pay a visit.”

 

 

Mrs Yukimura had lived long enough to know when the gig was up. She didn't expect the werewolves. “What can I do for you?”  
  
“I’m Stiles.” The younger man pushed through.

 

She remembered his name. He was one of the people to rescue her daughter, “We’re you not with another pack?"

 

She saw the flash of irritation on the male werewolves faces. It was clear to her at least that they didn’t even like the suggestion. The young man just brushed off the suggestion. “No ma’am. They are people I know at school.”

 

Interesting. She would have to warn her daughter. She was aware she was smitten with the young Alpha but it was clear they were unaware of this pack. It did not say much for the young Alpha if he was unaware of the other Alpha in his territory.

 

She could guess why they were there. She was also smart enough not to antagonise them because for all her age - her powers were not offensive.  “Why don’t you come and we can have tea?”

 

The Alpha smiled genuinely at her. “Thank you for inviting us into your home.”

 

Her husband had joined her. He was staying quiet as this was not his area of expertise. He was supportive of her regardless. 

 

As the tea was done there were no more excuses or polite rituals to hide behind.  

She knew this and spoke up, “How can I help you?”   
  
“You can call off the Oni before they traumatise any more people or out and out kill them.”   
  
So they were smart enough to have put the pieces together. “How much do you know?”  
  
Stiles and Peter shared a look so she had found the Alpha and his mate. It was intriguing - She wondered what the Sheriff made of all this.  “We know that you have set the Oni to find the Nogitsune. We know that you are a type of kitsune.”

 

She was astute. “That is not all you know.”  
  
“No ma’am. We know that you can’t find it and it is all tied to events in World War Two."

 

She could feel the judgement in his voice and hated it. “You have no idea what it is like!”

 

Stiles shrugged, “You are right I have no clue what it is like to be 900 years old.” He let the acknowledgement roll over her so she knew that he was not being flippant. He was deadly serious right now.  Stiles knew that was an evil sweeping cross his town and she just might have a clue about why?

 

“Don’t be flippant,” she chided.

 

Stiles snorted, “No flippant is saying that you look good for your age.”

 

She bowed her head in acknowledgement. “What is your role within the pack?”  
  
Stiles sighed as wasn’t that the question? He looked to Peter to see what answer he should give. Knowledge was power and he would not risk any little bit of information that could harm his pack. He saw the nod so answered.   “I’m the Alpha’s mate and their Magic User.”   
  
Her eyes widened and she realised the potential misstep she had made. She had assumed the pack led by the child was the only pack. She should have checked. It was clear that no matter what the young Alpha thought - this was still Hale land. 

She asked carefully, “Should I be apologising?”

 

Stiles tilted his head to the side. His eyes were hard and stony. She could see the restrained power in his stance .  She shivered as the memories. He reminded her very much of the Nogitsune when it had taken over Rhys’.  It was uncanny and not to mention, incredibly unsettling. 

He tilted his head to the side,  “Do you have something to apologise for?”   
  
“You have no idea how dangerous that  _creature_ is!”   
  
The teen agreed with her, “You’re right. I don’t know what it is and that is on you. How can we protect if we don’t know what we are defending against?”   
  
“You cannot defend against the Nogitsune. It is a Chaos God and so hungry. That is my fault.”

 

Stiles could recognise self-loathing when he heard it but this was to a whole new level. He was still failing to see why she would be responsible. All he had assumed was that that she was responsible for unleashing the Oni.

  
“How are you responsible?”   
  
She sat down on her sofa, “ This may take a while.”   
  
Stiles could tell that Mr Yukimura was aware of what was going on. He was holding her protectively. It was a story so bad, she needed to be protected from the memory. 

 He was feeling bad just watching her but this was something that he needed to hear. He asked softer this time, “Why do you blame yourself?”

 

She struggled to find the words - that much was clear. She was unsure what to say. “Years ago not too far away there was a prisoner of war camp.”

 

Stiles could guess where their history teachers research into the subject came from. Jesus. To be a historian and have such a unique original source - well it was probably cheating.

 

They heard the story. The pack got the idea that just maybe Mrs Yukimura needed to tell it. Stiles was gentler in how he handled her now. “You know what needs to happen.”  
  
“I must find it and put it down.”  
  
Stiles hated to be the bearer of bad news. “I know who it will be between.” 

He wished he'd fought harder to get them to close the door in their mind. It had to be either Scott or Allison. After all, who else in Beacon Hills had been touched by darkness?   
  
Peter caught on to his train of thought almost immediately, “Odds are its the girl.”

“Agreed.”

 

She frowned, “What will you do?”    
If she was going to give up a tail and leave it to this Pack. She wanted assurances that they would deal with the Nogitsune.

 

Peter was the one to take the lead in the conversation. If this was going to work they would need to lay a good trap. “I have no doubt the boy wonder will figure it out soon and come here with your daughter. We’d be grateful if you would do a small task for us.”   
  
It was such a small thing and she seized upon having a task to do. It was her fault the creature was here so she would be glad for the chance to put things right.

  
  


  
Scott and his pack had been struggling to piece anything together. He was adamant that they didn’t involve Stiles. So Lydia had seen no other choice but to return to the power station and see if there were any clues. 

It had yielded only one possible clue which was a very old photograph that they found. It had been stuck between the power box and the wall.

  
The photo they uncovered from the power station was odd. Kira was justifiably freaking out over it. It was like she was looking at a carbon copy of herself. She didn’t recognise the soldier in the picture either. She wished she knew what it meant. The photo was old from around the time of the Second World War.

 

Lydia had seized upon her discomfort, “What is it?”   
  
She shrugs as she is not sure but it is the only thing that makes sense. “I think we’re related. She has the same halo around her I have in photos.”  
  
Lydia looked closer at the photo, “It is a War Camp. Maybe your Mom might know something?”

 

Seeing as right now they had nothing else to go on. Scott, Kira, Lydia, Ethan and Aidan all got in her car to go to Kira’s. She had texted Allison to say get her ass to Kira’s as well if she wanted some info.

  
  


The first thing noticed was how worn out her mom looked. “You okay mom?”   
  
Her mom said she was fine but Kira knew better. She knew her mom well enough to know when she was putting a brave face on. She was in shock over something and it rattled Kira. Her mother was usually the very definition of poised.

 

“I don’t understand why you are here?”   
  


The pack all frowned as wasn’t it obvious? They needed answers.

  
Lydia was the one to take charge with the questions. “We believe you may have some  _insight_ into what is going on.”  
  
Her husband had to resist the urge to snort. They were both more than aware of what was going on. Still how did one explain everything in such a short time frame. You couldn’t. They both kept track of the girl who the other pack suspected was the possessed one.  She was keen to lap up any information.

 

It was killing Noshiko not to react to that thing being in her home. Strangely she trusted the Hale pack. She would do as they bid in a hope it would all be over.

 

“No I wonder why you’re here when I already explained everything to your friend.”  
  


Scott was confused, “I’m not following.”   
  
“The boy at the power station he was here with people from your pack or I assume so as they were werewolves.”

 

Wow. You could have heard a pin drop for how silent it was.

 

Lydia knew who the wolves were, “The Hales?”   
  
“Exacty. I explained about Eichen House and the Sheriff’s son tore out of here. He must have had a breakthrough.”

  
  


  
  


“What the hell do you think you are doing?” Scott came into Stiles’ house, all righteous fury and anger. He was not worried; the pack was just behind him. 

 

Stiles looked at the guy who should be his best friend. In some ways it was sad. He had given Scott everything only to be brushed aside, dismissed as a useless human. Peter had never dismissed him, even before the magic prevailed. “Er this is my house?”   
  


“You know what I am talking about!” Scott spoke huffing. He still could not believe that Stiles had gone behind his back.

 

Stiles had had enough. This was his town as well and he would protect it from all, even Scott’s pack. “I’m looking after my pack!”

  
It was the line in the sand. 

He wasn’t stupid enough to think that he could keep avoiding this. He had mated with Peter and unless Scott joined Peter’s pack; there would be no easy resolution.

 

Scott stepped back in surprise. He had known that Stiles could have a terrible, hell, a righteous fury. It had never been directed at him before. He had to try and defend himself, or, at least distract his fury. “You haven’t been with the pack.”  
  
Lydia looked sad and everything she thought was true. “He never said it was our pack.”  
  
Scott fell on to the couch in a heap in shock. He could not believe that Lydia was suggesting what she was saying. It couldn’t be? He relied on his ability to scent things and he nearly recoiled, “You’re with Peter?”

 

“Yes I am!” He said, there was even a soft smile on his face.

 

Scott sneered, “He is a killer and a psycho!”  
  
Stiles stood up, not willing to back down from the insult to his mate. He was well aware of Peter’s faults but he could tell exactly what Peter was feeling.

 

Stiles wanted to ram a point home though and create enough tension to spring a trap on a sly-old fox. “Let’s look at why I have ended up as a Hale?”

 

Stiles could see the tension and could see that the thing in Allison was eating this up. Hell for a creature that fed on chaos - this would be like a smorgasbord. It would be its last meal.

 

“I figured out where the Nogitsune was hiding.”   
  
Scott didn’t care that he’d ignored his old friend. He was just eager to find out who so he could protect the town. “Who is it? We need to stop them.”   
  
Stiles cocked his head to one side, “You gonna stop Allison Scotty, really?”  
  


Chris’ hand was on his gun, which was pointing at his own daughter. His Dad had responded in kind immediately - only he was pointing his at Chris. This was a terrifically fucked up position. He was the Sheriff and their was a life in danger but he also knew from Stiles that the situation was not black and white.

 

Stiles hated it; not helped by the damn creature lapping it up. She had put herself apart from everyone else and funnily - she was not denying who she was. He was beginning to see why this was used as a moment of drama on TV - it was tension filled. There was only one thing he could do to to defuse the situation.

 

“Shoot me!” Allison screamed at her Dad.   
  
Stiles could see the indecision and he knew that if it came down to it. If Chris was forced to kill his own daughter then he would feed himself a bullet straight after. He just needed to get to his Lacrosse equipment. 

Peter could see his plan so drew attention to his side of the room. He asked,   
  
“When did you do it?”   
  
The Nogitsune creature controlling Allison tilted her head to the side. You could tell this was not Allison, her body was preternaturally stiff. “When what?”  
  
“When did you slip inside like a parasite?” Peter goaded.

 

“You are not in a position to throw stones Alpha Hale.”

 

Stiles wanted to laugh as Stiles kind of agreed but Peter was doing his job wonderfully. If there was one thing that his mate loved - it was being the centre of attention.

 

“Maybe but at least I have my own body back.” Peter zinged straight back.

 

The Nogitsune hissed, it was a thousand years old and it was not its fault that it had no body. “I was called here. You know that.”   
  
“The reason for your vengeance has passed you slept through it old man,” Peter goaded.   
  
The Nogitsune smirked evily. It was so twisted that even with Allison’s beautifully delicate features it looked ugly.  

“Yes and then I was trapped, twisted and left to rot. I wake up thanks to the Nemeton and I find such delicious food. I wanted your mate. He would have helped me cause chaos into the next millennium.”  
  
Stiles shuddered. He was so fucking glad that he had accepted the initial mating even if at the time there was no true affection. Still he was right where he needed to be. He thanked god that Derek and Peter had taught him stealth -  _magic_ was a beautiful thing. He swung his stick as sure as anything, wincing as Allison hit the floor hard.

 

Everyone in the pack, bar Peter, was looking at him in shock. In fact, Chris and his Dad had yet to lower their guns.

 

Stiles rolled his eyes, “Well we should probably tie her up and for godsake ... gag her. The last thing we need is for the Nogitsune to get into any of your minds.”

 

Scott was looking at his friend sheepishly as he did as he was told. “Stiles I ...”   
  
“Save it Scotty we have bigger things to deal with ...”   
  
Derek stormed in with Deaton hot on his heels, the vet looking confused. Stiles was looking forward to telling Deaton how badly  he'd underestimated him.  He knew now was not the time. 

This was where the Hale pack took charge of Beacon Hills.

 

“It was in her?” Deaton said, surprise evident.

 

Stiles was not going to pull his punches. He didn’t want to harm Allison but the Nogitsune inside her, had tried to harm Malia. He was not willing to let any harm come to the young girl. She was precious and refreshing and the bomb could have harmed Malia and his dad. “Yes. You can sense it if you try.”  
  
Deaton narrowed his eyes, “Your spark should ...”  
  


Stiles could cut him off, he was not in the mood to play one upmanship.  “My spark was bigger than you realised. If it wasn’t for Peter I would have become the Nogitsune’s puppet!” 

  
  
The vet looked pained. Stiles could see that Deaton’s precious plans were being unravelled. He didn't gloat as it was unbecoming. He was desperate when he said to Stiles. 

 “Well I can’t believe that you would leave your best friends pack.”   
  
Stiles snorted, and dashed the hopes of the Nogitsune who had bright eyes, hoping for chaos. “Again, your fault. You made Scotty see me as nothing but a soft squishy human who was breakable.”   
  
Scott looked ashamed, “Stiles ...”  
  


Stiles took the subtle comfort from Peter, who squeezed his shoulder. Stiles was the one to take the lead as this was his fight; this part at least.  “Save it Scotty. We need to get this little bastard out of Allison.”  
  
Deaton sighed, “This is a temporary cure.” Holding up a syringe, “It will hold for as long as she does not invite it back.”   
  
Scott seized on that hope filling his voice, “Well there is no way that she would do that.”

 

All waited with bated breath, as the doc injected her. It would not be known how successful she was until she awoke. Stiles was not sorry for bashing her head - it was better than killing her outright.   
  
And that was the difference between Scott and Peter and Stiles; Scott still had faith in human nature. Stiles knew that it was a simple thing. All the Nogitsune had to do was find the right leverage and Allison would happily allow the thing back in. He would do the same if he was in her position. He just hoped that this time Chris sought proper mental health care for her mind.

 

Stiles never believed that he would ever feel an ounce of sympathy for Chris Argent. His family had fucked over Stiles and his pack one too many times. Stiles respected him for being the one member of the family who was strong and not bat-shot crazy. It was not to say that he was ever going to trust him. Today though, he watched as the man crumbled in front of his very eyes.

 

The gates opened to reveal Marin Morrell, she blinked at him. Stiles carefully drew his spark inside himself. It was a subtle act, letting her know that he had the power but he had no intention of using it unless threatened.

 

“Is she there?” She asked, icily.   
  
Stiles nodded, “Yeah she is in the van. Your brother seemed to pull a rabbit out of his hat.”

 

She looked severe, not very guardian like,  “It is not permanent. Argent you have to know what I will have to do if the creature comes up to the surface.”  
  
Stiles was impressed. In a second - gone was the grieving hunter and in its place was the fierce hunter. “Keep my daughter safe until I can free her.”   
  
She nods but Stiles knows that she has no intention of keeping her promise. “No promises. No visitors until she she has adjusted and I will set a wolfsbane line on her windows.”

 

It was an ominous warning that the McCall pack listened to.

 

Allison felt like this  was a nightmare she was never going to wake up from. She was free from the control of the vile creature. She had had gone into Eichen House to keep her safe. She would be free to heal and couldn't be influenced.  She’d argued with her Dad, who’d tried to encourage her not to stay.

Her stay was not with out trials. The creepy attendant, Brunski, knocked on her door. “Hey crazy. There is a visitor.”   
  
She turned to face the door of her own room, “I don’t want to see anyone.” 

He shrugged not caring one way or the other. “Fine I will go and tell the puppy.”  
  
She whirled around, “Puppy?”   
  
The worker shrugged his shoulders once again. He’d not cared to hear the name; he was here to collect cash - it was not a vocation for him. “Curly hair. Razor cheekbones. Looks like a kicked puppy.”  
  
She had been glad Isaac was here. He was the one she felt most guilty about. He was the one hurt by the Oni. If there was anyone who didn’t deserve any more pain. It was him.

 

“I want to see him.” She said shakingly.  
  


The meeting was awkward and full of not talking. It was still the best thing to happen to Allison in months. She could admit that she wanted Isaac. She just needed to get better first. The thought of the Nogitsune breaking free again terrified her. She had already caused way too much harm. She was not sure she could survive creating more.

 

Before he left, he turned back, “Do you want me to come back next week?”   
  
She managed a weak smile, feeling better than she had in a while. “I would love it.”

 

 

The stupid Emissary thought it had beat the Nogitsune. It was laughable. It just required a small detour of sorts. Step one :- He needed to possess one of the guards to do his bidding. The Nogitsune was trapped during the last sixty years but it knew all about Dracula and Renfield. It could say that it took inspiration from the book.

 

The puppy kept coming back every week without fail at the same time. It was perfect. He waited until a month had passed and people started to let their guards down.

 

Gary the creeper, as he was affectionately known, bashed Isaac over the head as tried to leave. He had timed it perfectly so the girl saw it but no one else did. She immediately gave chase and followed them to the basement.

 

It was almost too easy for the Nogitsune to get what it wants. It was living a thousand years the mortals become easily predictable. While many things have changed for humans their emotions have not.

 

It hated being stuck in the shell of the soldier. It couldn’t even see through the hosts eyes. The Soldier had suffered severe facial injuries during the Second World War. At the time the first thing they did was bandage it for preventative reasons. 

 

His prefered host was finally awakening. “Don’t struggle sweet one.”   
  
He could hear the way her heart raced. She whispered, “You’re gone.”   
  
He stepped forward knowing that he could use the horror of its current host against the girl. “Not so much ... I’m just stuck in these godforsaken bandages.”

 

She kept struggling, trying to free herself and get to the boy. The Nogitsune decided to let her in on the secret. “Gary is not just a creeper. He has a thing for bondage and drills.”  
  
Perfectly choreographed, Gary came into view. The drill whirring and sounding oh so ominious. It was painfully obvious what the creeper was planning.  
  
“Don’t look Allison. Stay strong.” Isaac told her. His jaw was set and looked so determined.  
  
“Isaac.” She pleaded. This was a nightmare.

 

Allison was screaming and crying. She wanted someone to save Isaac. How could Scott have let him come on his own? She could see the drill get over closer to his skull. “Don’t do this ... please?”  
  
The Nogitsune shrugged, “I don’t mind. You just have to let me in.”  
  
“I can’t.”  
  
The Nogitsune chuckled because of course she could let it in. She was clinging to stubbornness and the boy’s demands to not give in. Young love was so sweet. He would rather die than let the girl get repossessed. It was so rare to find individuals like the puppy. It goaded. “Of course you can. You don’t have to do anything but sleep.”   
  
_“No think of what havoc it will cause.”_  
  
The puppy was getting less cute by the second. If the boy was not needed to secure the girls cooperation. He would have probably slit its throat for whining.

 

The boy was brave there was no whimper for the impending drill bit. “Are you really going to let me kill him?”  
  
“If I do it. Isaac won't be touched ever.”  
  


The Nogitsune wanted to kill  **everyone.** It was kind of the point of the whole affair.  It could make one concession if it got it what it wanted.

 

The Nogitsune watched as the girl shed silent tears and gave in. The moment was glorious. As soon as she gave in the Nogitsune slipped inside.

 

The Void had settled comfortably into its new body. It would not take much to keep control of the attendant but it was unnecessary and a waste of power. He bid his very own renfield to let the puppy go. It was the deal after all to get the body back.

 

It was not like he wasn’t going to slaughter  the pack at a later date. If he was feeling charitable. He might let her keep the puppy. His memories were a feast in themselves so it may be worth it.

 

The Void walked up the steps of the basement for the last time with a spring in its step. It knew there was no way it would ever return to this cursed place.

 

“Allison!” The puppy screamed.   
  
It turned around acknowledging the call but was devoid of any emotion. It just couldn’t bring itself to pretend any longer.  The time for games were over. 

 

There was a pathetic attempt to trap it using a ward. It broke the ward in to pieces as its last fuck you and walked away.  It was not a clean getaway but they would have to find it first.

 

In the office upstairs someone immediately knew what had happened. She picked up a vial from her cupboard and picked her car keys and cellphone up.

 

She was phoning Argent out of courtesy. If she got to the thing first - she was putting it down. She had made her position clear. “It’s free.”

 

She put her cell on the car seat. She had no interest in gauging in chit-chat. She had a Nogitsune to hunt and put down. Her brother may not have an effective poison to kill it off but she did.

 

 

  
“Are we really going to do this?” Lydia asked.

 

“Do what?” Scott asked and for a supposed wolf who never wanted to be an Alpha. He sure didn’t mind showing his aggravation.  

 

“Er let’s see go and fight a Nogitsune without at least talking with the Hales.”   
  
She could see the elder Argent was pained at the choice too. This was stupid She didn’t do foolhardy.  “They are not part of this pack and they will just kill Allison. It is their way rip the throat out first.”   
  
Lydia was sad to say that she doubted this plan would have a chance of success. She was never one to leave things up to chance. She messaged Stiles.  _Nogitsune is back in Al’. Scott not listening to reason. Oni with her too._  

 

Some in the pack may have seen it as a betrayal. If they did - though tough. She was pragmatic and she would not have everyone die.

 

She hoped Stiles had a way of dealing with the Oni. The creatures had defected over to the possessed Allison the minute she had batted her eyes at them.  She wished she had fought harder to make the others see that shutting Stiles out was a bad idea. He was okay - he had landed on his feet like he would always do.  
  


 

In the loft Stiles read the message and cursed the heavens, for everything and anything. How could Scotty be so silly. This should not be about them or what he perceived as Stiles not telling him his deepest darkest secrets.  This was about the town.

  
“What has the boy wonder done?”   
  
Any other time he might have bitched Peter out over insulting his friend. It was getting more and more difficult to remember the reason why he wanted to do that also. “Failed to mention Allison is once again everyone’s favourite psycho fox.”

 

Derek snorted, “Are you serious?”   
  
Stiles nodded, “Oh yeah and they are off to fight it right now.”   
  
Peter looked at his mate and could see the fierce determination on his face. “You want to go and rescue them?”   
  
Stiles chuckled darkly, “I want to save them from their own stupidity.”   
  
Derek actually snorted; gone was his forever broody image in Stiles eyes. “That would need to be a full time job.”   
  
“We have to go.”

 

The trouble was the message had reached the pack too late. Stiles and the rest of the Hale pack got there in time to watch Allison ram herself with the sword.  It was the one moment where she had fought back to gain control. Stiles had seen it in her eyes.   
  
She had done what the others couldn't and killed herself. 

 

 

It was so fucking tragic.

 

 

Allison was something else and Stiles knew that they would all mourn her very a very long time. That was why his blood boiled hearing the blood-chilling cackle at the bottom of the steps. There was a copy of the very girl who lay dead in her father’s arms. Stiles didn’t even blink, he looked at the void!Creature. He was going to do its level best not just to kill the creature but eradicate the spirit from existence.   
  
Void Allison tilted her head to the side. “Are you all ready to play a game?”  
  


Peter gripped his hand and the Alpha spoke for the whole pack. "We're going to make you regret ever coming here."

 

 

  
Stiles could see there was no way that Scott and Chris were going to be able to function anytime soon. They were definitely not in a state to fight. It would be cruel to expect either of them to fight Allison, even if it was only a pale imitation of the real thing.

 

The Void Allison as Stiles was now calling the Nogitsune in his head was going to raise merry hell. Stiles hoped the damn thing enjoyed itself because it was on borrowed time.

  
He knew what had to happen. “Peter and I are going to stop that thing. If anyone wants to help follow us back to the loft.”   
  
He hoped that Derek wouldn’t mind commandeering the loft. The others had been there before and none of them had been to Peter’s apartment. His quick look to Derek got him a soft nod. Oh good the sourwolf was not mad with him. That was good.

 

Ethan and Aidan as well as Lydia headed with them back to the loft. The McCall betas didn’t being at the loft. They had yet to make the connection between their restlessness and being in a  different pack. There was an implicit understanding that they would not speak until they got to the loft.

 

“What the hell?” Lydia screamed.  
  
Stiles could understand the source of Lydia’s anger. He gave her a quick hug but it was a quick one. He was an Alpha's mate and he took his role seriously. 

  
“It is the Nogitsunes last attempt to cling to this reality.” Peter explained.   
  
Ethan was the one to growl, “How do I kill it?”   
  
The group was looking to Stiles and Peter for the answer. It was nice to be appreciated Stiles thought ironically. 

There was good news. The move of putting itself into a permanent body was good for them. It was also a sadness as the body it chose was a carbon copy of Allison. It just meant Stiles was doubly determined to erase it from existence.  

 

 

Of all the places for a final battle to go down. Stiles had hoped it would not be the high school. He was more than aware that tv was not reality and yet parallels were noticeable.  After the finale. He was checking for a goddamn hellmouth under the library.

 

He and Peter were in the lead; there was Ethan and Aidan behind them. Derek had not liked the fact he’d been left at home but Peter had charged him with the task of looking after his cub. Peter had not known about Malia until way too late but he took his duties seriously. 

He knew that should the worse happen Derek would see her safe. He would have done the same thing with Stiles but he knew his mate too well. He would have found a way on his own to the battle; it was better for them to fight together.

 

Aidan was shivering and huddling next to Lydia, “Since when is it Winter?”   
  
Peter growled, “It is not.”  
  
Stiles rolled his eyes and closed his eyes. He was feeling for the enchantment. hoping to unravel the projection the Nogitsune had forced. It was freaky he knew this was the high school - not a Japanese Garden. If the Nogitsune was home sick - it should just go home!

 

“It is the stupid fox.” Stiles answered airily. He was hoping to hurt the things ego.

 

It worked too.

 

He heard the hiss, “I am over a thousand years old.”

 

Stiles grinned at Peter; there plan was going to work. “Sure you are. A thousand year old cowardly fox, right?”

 

Peter was the next one to raise the ante, “Hey pet be fair.  The trickster was tricked and was cursed to sleep.”   
  
Lydia shook her head but could see what they were doing. If this would avenge Allison - she was only too happy to join in. “Now you are just being mean but it is poetic justice.”  
  


Their comments got a reaction - the Oni appeared. It was expected and a little crass. Stiles and Peter were pushed forward, “We got this!”   
  
Stiles could see the firm look, “Don’t die Lydia. You may not be pack but you are my friend.”  
  
“Just kill it.”

 

Peter and Stiles had matching manic grins, “Oh that is a promise.”   
  
The fighting was on and they pushed forward. Stiles had enough of the astral projection or glamour. He hated school but it was screwing with his mind, seeing what should be there but wasn’t. He pushed his spark outwards, making it reshape reality to what it should be.

 

It was a good thing too as at the end of the corridor was the cowardly fox. She was not looking too good; too pale and eyes way too dark for anyone considered to be healthy.

 

“There it is. You are not looking too hot.” Stiles said in a whisper as if he was sharing a secret.

 

“Well a thousand years is going to wear on anyone love.”

 

Void Allison snarled, forgetting that she was a fox spirit not a wolf. Peter was not impressed it had all the bite of a baby werewolf before its change. If it was looking to scare people it had picked the wrong two people.   “You cannot trick me.”   
  
Stiles stood tall and proud, “You say you’re the trickster but man you got duped”

 

“You cannot outsmart me I am a thousand years old and can't be killed.”

 

Stiles was determined to keep the bitches focus on him. He needed to give Peter the chance to get close. “You sure about that?”   
  
She was haughty and arrogant. “I have survived this long.”  
  
Stiles saw the Oni form by the Void. It was a parlour trick and one he was unwilling to entertain. He used the light energy around him. He sent it blasting down the corridor in a fierce arc. He was sure that the Oni screamed as it disappeared.   
  
He didn’t brag. It would be crass. He knew also that calm acceptance would annoy the Void more. “What can you do? You just can’t get the help these days.”

 

“I don’t need anyone to destroy you!”  
  
Stiles grinned cheekily, “You sure about that? You don’t seem to be doing too good on your own.”

 

“I’m a fox. What would you know?”

 

Stiles could see Peter was perfectly placed. He felt it would be a crying shame not to take advantage of such an opening. “Well I know that you cannot be a fox and a wolf at the same time.”  
  


Peter bit into her arm.  She pulled back but it was too late. The infection would already running through its system.

  
“What have you done?”  
  
Stiles and now Peter stood united, “We’ve killed you.”

 

Dust to dust.

 

In many ways it was fitting to see the Void!Allison disintegrate into dust. It wasn’t true then - you can trick a trickster if your Peter and Stiles.

 

The deed was done and pack was safe. It was time now to see how the others were doing. When they got outside it was grim but all were still standing - if not a little worn around the edges.

  
  


Lydia threw herself at Stiles. His hands flew up to comfort her by rote. She was always going to be special to him even if never in the way he ever suspected. His heart now definitely belonged to Peter and little Malia.

 

“Shush it will be okay.”  
  
“How?” Lydia demanded through her tears. How like her, to want to change the world through sheer will power.

 

Stiles sighed, “We have to be okay or she died for nothing.”  

 

He was glad that Scott and Scott’s Pack were okay but he needed to see Derek and Malia and his Dad - they were his Pack.  He saw his Dad running towards him, “You okay?”   
  
He looked harried and scratched up and Stiles could see he was moving stiffly.  On the upside -  _he could move._  Stiles was exhausted and he wanted to curl up with his pack around him.  He needed the comfort and warmth and feeling of safety himself right now.

 

Lydia pulled away knowing that Stiles needed to deal with this. It was ironic in many ways. Scott had bared the pack from talking to Stiles about the Supernatural and he one most adjusted. He was flourishing as part of the Hale pack.  She was glad about it too he deserved happiness.

 

An unknown girl was running at Peter and Stiles but they seemed to know her - so did the Sheriff for that matter. “ ‘lia what happened?”  
  
“They took Derek.”  
  
Peter growled seeing the bullet in her shoulder. Stiles was already manhandling her to the side. He put his hand over her shoulder, visualising the bullet - he gently pulled it up to the surface. He knew that she could heal but he never wanted to see her hurt.

 

Deaton sucked in a breath, “You’re the Hale Emissary.”

 

Stiles rolled his eyes even though he never took his eyes off Malia.  “Weren't you there for that reveal? ... I’m the Alpha mate but Deaton someone hits out at my pack I will use ... whatever I have at my disposal. I don’t really care for balance.”

 

The sheriff chuckled at that, as Stiles got attitude from him. “Kiddo tell us what you know.”

 

Malia huffed, “We were heading back to here when we were attacked. Derek seemed to know the blonde one. He shouted at me to run to you guys.” 

She was annoyed. She could fight and yet her cousin had asked her to run. “Why would he do that?”   
  
It wasn’t only Stiles that froze at the mention of a blonde who knows Derek. Chris and Peter had frozen too. It wasn’t possible. She was dead. Peter had ripped her throat out!

 

He finally got the bullet and crowed at his success. He could smell no taint on it and as he saw rapid healing under his hand - he was guessing that she would be okay. He was glad as well that he would not have to conjure fire so close to Peter. He had had enough trauma for one day.

  
Her eyelids fluttered close even as Peter crowded closer. He was checking to see if there were any more injuries. “Mal’ did Derek call her by her name?”  
  
She nodded confused, “Yeah Dad. He called her Kate.”   
  
Peter howled, “Does no one in this town ever stay dead anymore?” 

  
Stiles resisted the smart comment. He was thinking of poor Derek stuck with Kate.  He would make sure he put the bitch in the ground and that she stayed dead.

“You didn’t dear but I am glad now.”  
  
Peter let the snarl die in his throat. His mate was the only one who could get away with such sass with him.  “You say the sweetest things.”  
  
“Like let’s take a family vacation to Mexico. We need to put this bitch in the ground.” 

 

Peter grinned ferally fangs showing, red eyes bleeding through. “You say the sweetest things.”

 

_The end_

 

 

 

 


End file.
